Tomoyo's Song
by cali1
Summary: This is my 1st songfic! its kind of a T+E fanfic lol also my first. the characters are about 16


Plz Plz review!! Hehe This is my first songfic so no flames. O yeah, Tomoyo is singing the song throughout the whole story if you don't understand.  
  
  
  
I, follow, the night  
  
  
  
Can't stand the light.  
  
When, will I begin?  
  
To live again.  
  
I sat alone on the roof of my family's huge mansion. Always been jealous of having just a normal life. Going away and making my dreams come true. If my Mother could understand this pain I feel. She is always gone. Maybe I should just kill myself so that all the heartbreak and pain will go away. That won't help. If only I could be happy like Sakura. I hide my pain with a smile but I know Eriol can see through my disguise. Only Sakura can't. But shes my best friend.  
  
One day I'll fly away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
What more could your love do for me  
  
When will love be through with me?  
  
Why live from dream to dream  
  
And dread the day when dreaming end  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura came running up to her. School was almost to begin and I was talking with Meiling about my films I had recently been shooting. "Your never going to make it to Hollywood if you keep on filming Sakura." Meiling said in a snobby voice. She was always a snob. Her stupid feeling for Li could never underestimate the love he had for Sakura. "Oh hi, Sakura- san. Cheerful as always. I love that about you." I said. A course, I am not that cheerful. I wish I was but a pain inside had taken over me that I could probably never find. "How are you today? I saw you sitting on your roof last night. You sing beautifully." She said. I was amazed! Sakura never had been on a midnight fly in the sky until she hooked up with Li. "What!?! You saw me? Oh umm.thank you." I hope Sakura knew she scared me. I didn't want to tell her like I was pushing her around. I wanted lots for Sakura. I just could never find things for me. It was true; Eriol said that I care for others too much. I am so stupid for doing that! Why me? Why did I care for others when others need care? Why couldn't they care for me??  
  
One day I'll fly away  
  
Leave all this to yesterday  
  
What more could your love do to me  
  
When will love be through with me?  
  
Class had finished and it was over. I was happy for that. In class I had thought more about Eriol. I love him but I don't think he loves me. Maybe that's what I am missing. I was never able to love Sakura and tell her my feelings. Eriol understands me. He understands why I am depressed, why I want to be want I want. "My love is nothing to him." I mumbled as Eriol, Li, Sakura and I walked together. Li had his arm over Sakura and we were thinking about going to Cherry Blossom Park (I know there's no such thing but its my fanfic right?). "I love you Li." As Sakura bent over and softly gave Li a kiss on his lips. Li blushed and smiled at Sakura. They were in love. I motioned my face over to Eriol and softly smiled. We all stopped on the grass and sat down altogether. Li and Sakura were making out while Eriol and I talked about how they should STOP making out and talk to both of us. I made a sudden move on pinching Sakura. "What?" she said. "Ahem.can you see what your doing that's bother us?" I said hesitantly. "Oh sorry. We'll stop." Sakura gently pushed Li away and nodded her head at him.  
  
Why live from dream to dream  
  
And dread the day when dreaming end.  
  
"Tomoyo." Said Eriol. "Yes?" I said as I stared in his eyes. "May I talk to you alone?" he said I nodded as Sakura pulled me down and whispered, "Maybe your dreams coming true." As she grinned and pushed me off to Eriol. We walked over to a small bush and he pulled my hand down giving me a signal to sit down. "I know you see Sakura and Li make out a lot. It bugs me too. I know something makes you sad. Will you please tell me?" he said. His puppy eyes stared deep into my heart as I began getting closer to his face. Eriols hand was still holding mine as I put my arms around him and started to cry. "I know you're depressed. Please tell me why Tomoyo." I kissed his cheek and smiled. I was finally in Eriols arms. "Does that show you anything?" Eriol nodded and kissed my lips. I pulled back as a glowing shattered piece of glass ripped out of my heart. The pain and heartbreak was gone and I sat there by Eriols side. I knew that he had made me once again happy. "Look at them Sakura. They really are meant for each other. That's beautiful." Li said. "Its true. I'm so happy for Tomoyo. She really does deserve him."  
  
  
  
Ok ok ok. Yah so the characters were out of wack but o well. Pleas R+R! I would luv to know if you liked my story! Thanks for reading. 


End file.
